X-Wing Miniatures Wiki
Welcome to the X-Wing Miniatures Wiki Welcome to X-Wing Miniatures Wiki. This wiki is strictly for this miniatures game and the discussion of strategies with minimal lore. Feel free to contribute. What is X-Wing Miniatures? X-Wing Miniatures is a tactical miniatures game in which two or more players use ships from the Star Wars saga to engage in space combat. Players choose ships belonging to either the Rebel or Imperial faction, their corresponding pilots, and upgrade cards to create unique squads. Each round, the players use vehicle-specific maneuver dials in conjunction with the game's corresponding maneuver templates to reposition each ship in an effort to gain tactical striking positions against enemy ships. The players then roll dice to determine the outcome. "Control the most advanced starfighters and outstanding pilots in the galaxy! In X-Wing Miniatures Game, you take the role of squad leader and command a group of merciless Imperial or daring Rebel pilots in furious ship-to-ship space combat. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space battles from small engagements of only a couple of crafts, to large conflicts where multiple squadrons clash. Select and equip your ships, pick your crew, plan your attack, and complete your mission." The game features incredibly detailed pre-painted miniatures and captures the essence of space combat from the Star Wars universe. Games usually involve elimination of an opponent's ships. However, several scenarios are included in the different expansion releases. Before beginning a game, players select their ships and upgrades, plan their maneuvers, and develop strategies that will help them achieve their objectives. History X-Wing Miniatures was originally published in August 2012 by Fantasy Flight Games and is still actively in development. Each core set includes three ships: one X-Wing and two TIE Fighters. Also in August 2012, Wave 1 was released, adding more TIE Fighter and X-Wing pilots as well as two other iconic starfighters from the Star Wars movies. In March 2013 Wave 2 was released, adding additional small fighters as well as larger ships, for both factions. In September 2013 Wave 3 was released, offering additional ships for both factions, including vessels designed to serve in a support capacity. In March 2014 the Imperial Aces expansion pack was released, offering two different alternate paint-schemed TIE Interceptors as well as new pilots. In April 2014 the first of the huge ships, the Rebel Transport, was released, and it included an alternate paint-schemed X-Wing with new pilots. In May 2014 the second huge ship, the Tantive IV, was released. The huge ships introduced the epic gameplay format with 300-point squads. These huge ships diverged from the normal 1/270th scale that had been used up to this point in order to allow for the most realistic inclusion of these ships into the play area without being too cumbersome. Wave 4 is currently scheduled for release in late June 2014. The release of digital dice apps as well as physical dice packs have further supported gameplay. Publisher's Description "X-Wing is a tactical ship-to-ship combat game in which players take control of powerful Rebel X-wings and nimble Imperial TIE fighters, facing them against each other in fast-paced space combat. Featuring stunningly detailed and painted miniatures, X-Wing recreates exciting Star Wars space combat throughout its several included scenarios. Select your crew, plan your maneuvers, and complete your mission!" Releases Core Set - Required to play the game. Wave 1: *X-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Fighter Expansion Pack *Y-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Advanced Expansion Pack Wave 2:'' ''(Released March 1, 2013) *Millennium Falcon Expansion Pack *Slave 1 Expansion Pack *A-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Interceptor Expansion Pack Wave 3: (Released Sept 12, 2013) *HWK-290 Expansion Pack *''Lambda''-class Shuttle Expansion Pack *B-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Bomber Expansion Pack Iconic Starships: *Imperial Aces Expansion Pack (Released Mar 14, 2014) *Rebel Transport Expansion Pack (Released Apr 30, 2014) *Tantive IV Expansion Pack (Released May 22, 2014) Supplies/Accessories: *X-Wing: Dice Pack *Star Wars Dice for iOS and Android - Dice rolling app Announced But Not Released Yet Iconic Starships (Not Wave 4): *Rebel Aces Expansion Pack'' (Scheduled for 3rd Quarter, 2014'') Supplies/Accessories: *Starfield Game Tile Kit (no longer officially in development, cancellation rumored) Wave 4: (Pre-release tournament events occurred between May 30th, 2014 and June 1st, 2014.) *Z-95 Headhunter Expansion Pack *TIE Defender Expansion Pack *E-Wing Expansion Pack *TIE Phantom Expansion Pack Category:Browse Latest activity de: Category:Browse